Isso é culpa da sua mente suja
by Carol Camui
Summary: Gackt faz uma breve análise de uma certa cena de Hyde em seu filme. ONESHOT, Gackt/Hyde, conteúdo adulto!


**Isso é culpa da sua mente suja**

_por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer:** Gackt e Hyde não me pertencem. Eu só me divirto imaginando os dois juntinhos... não ganho nada com isso, além de um sorriso bobo na cara.

**Sinopse:** Gackt faz uma pequena análise de uma cena interpretada por Hyde em seu filme.

**Beta:** Word & Eu.

**Shipper:** Gackt e Hyde \o/.

**Avisos: **Conteúdo adulto! Relacionamento amoroso/sexual entre dois dos j-rockers mais hots do mundo! Gosta? Divirta-se! Não gosta, azar.

* * *

_Kei se contorcia e gemia na cama em agonia. _

_Estava tendo um mais um pesadelo._

_ Revivia o dia em que Luka resolvera abrir mão da própria vida e o abandonara para sempre..._

Gackt se remexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá e Hyde olhou curioso para ele. Estavam assistindo Moonchild juntos pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

-Algum problema, Gacchan? - perguntou. Os dois estavam bem próximos e ele sentia a tensão que vinha do outro.

Gackt lhe lançou um olhar misterioso. - Não é nada Haido, só... - desviou o olhar e continuou assistindo o filme. Estava vermelho. - Olhe pra você nessa cena. - apontou pra tv. Hyde olhou e Kei ainda estava se contorcendo durante seu sonho ruim.

-O que é que tem? - perguntou confuso.

-Bem, é que sempre que te vejo nessa cena eu penso em outra coisa... - agora ele estava com aquele sorriso sacana no canto da boca.

Hyde riu. -Mesmo? Tipo o que?

-Ah, pra mim parece que você está tendo outro tipo de sonho, um bem diferente de um pesadelo.

Hyde estreitou os olhos e chegou mais perto. - E como seria esse sonho? - perguntou baixinho.

Gackt colocou a boca perto do seu ouvido e passou a mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha. - Aposto que era um sonho bem quente.. - Hyde gemeu ao ouvir o outro falando daquele jeito. - E eu estava lá com você.

-Que mente suja você tem, Gakuto...- Agora os dois estavam se beijando de forma faminta.

Gackt explorava com as mãos todo o corpo que se contorcia sob o seu. Foi o primeiro a largar o beijo e ficou dando selinhos nos lábios inchados a sua frente, olhando Hyde atentamente. - Era mais ou menos assim que você estava. Tão lindo... - Voltou a beijá-lo, agora no pescoço.

Hyde se perdeu na sensação daqueles lábios, língua e dentes que lhe marcavam e faziam seu corpo arrepiar. Era melhor que qualquer sonho que ele já tivera. Gackt agora tirava sua camisa e seguia a trilha de seus dedos ágeis com a lingua. Quando chegou ao umbigo passou a lhe dar atenção especial. Aquilo fez Hyde sentir cócegas e ele alternava as risadas com suspiros de puro êxtase.

Gackt podia ficar ouvindo aquele som para sempre. Era a mais bela das canções para ele. Sentia as mãos do outro agarrando seus cabelos, como se implorassem por algo. Levantou a cabeça e ficou admirando o rosto delicado agora alterado pelo prazer. Sorriu de pura felicidade só por ter o outro assim tão perto. O sorriso que recebeu de volta iluminou tudo ao seu redor.

Começou a despir Hyde de suas calças devagar, sem tirar os olhos do amante. Hyde nem tinha percebido que prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a mão que entrava por sua cueca. Um grito sufocado escapou de sua garganta quando começou a ser estimulado lentamente. Viu quando Gackt se abaixou e aquela boca se aproximou perigosamente de sua ereção.

Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a lingua que passeava sem pudor ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis. Gackt agarrou suas nádegas e o abocanhou como se ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

Hyde gemia e sussurrava seu nome como se assim pudesse manter sua sanidade. Abaixou os olhos e faltou pouco para gozar só de ver seu membro se perdendo naquela boca que era um convite para o pecado. Enrolou os dedos em volta dos cabelos escuros de Gackt e começou a forçar a cabeça dele para baixo, sem piedade.

Gackt recebia tudo sem pestanejar. Hyde não agüentou por muito tempo e gozou forte na boca do amante. Gackt não deixou escapar nenhuma gota e depois levantou a cabeça encarando o outro. - Você é delicioso, Haido.

A mente de Hyde ainda estava envolta em brumas e ele viu vagamente o outro se levantar e começar a se despir. Tirava peça por peça sem desviar os olhos dele. Hyde gemeu e inconscientemente passou a lingua pelos lábios ao vislumbrar o imenso volume por trás da cueca preta. Se levantou sem aviso e removeu ele mesmo a última peça de roupa que o cobria, encarando aquele corpo perfeito.

Os dois agora estavam se beijando abraçados, totalmente nus. Hyde empurrava sinuosamente os quadris de encontro ao outro, sentindo-se despertar novamente, enquanto provocava as costas dele com as unhas. Gackt soltou um gemido rouco e agarrou com força suas nádegas, fazendo-o sair do chão e passar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Hyde largou o beijo quando sentiu um dedo o invadindo. Escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Gackt e gemia baixo em seu ouvido, pedindo mais daquele toque.

Gackt não se controlou mais. Colocou Hyde no sofá e se pôs entre suas pernas. Continuou preparando menor com os dedos, assistindo as mudanças em sua expressão conforme atingia aquele ponto em especial. - Gakuto... onegai...

-O que quer que eu faça, Haido? - começou a beliscar os mamilos do outro com os dentes. -Tem alguma coisa suja em mente agora?

_Ah maldito_...

-Me diga Haido, quer me sentir dentro de você? - Sabia que Hyde não agüentaria ser provocado por muito tempo. Levou seus lábios para o outro mamilo sem pressa e colocou outro dedo dentro dele, ouvindo seus gemidos aumentarem de volume.

-Que-quero você agora. Dentro de mim. Bem fundo... - Gackt estremeceu ao ouvir aquele pedido que mais parecia uma ordem. Não tinha como negar.

Removeu os dedos devagar e içou uma das pernas do outro apoiando-a em sem ombro. Começou a penetrá-lo lentamente enquanto Hyde passava as mãos avidamente por seu corpo, agarrando sua cintura e forçando-o para frente, fazendo- estremecer.

Finalmente sentiu-se totalmente envolto por aquele corpo quente. Ficou alguns segundos sem se mover, esperando sua respiração se acalmar. Sentiu Hyde mexer de forma sinuosa os quadris, o incentivando a prosseguir. Encarou o rosto do amante e se afastou, saindo de dentro dele quase por completo. Antes que Hyde dissesse algo em protesto, ele se afundou de uma vez, fazendo o outro gritar de surpresa. Fazia movimentos firmes e sensuais, indo bem fundo dentro do outro.

Hyde passou os braços pelo pescoço de Gackt enquanto sentia seu membro pressionado pelo abdômen de ambos. Seus gritos foram abafados pelos lábios que tomaram sua boca avidamente. Gackt o devorava de uma forma que o enlouquecia e o jeito como seus corpos se encaixavam o faziam se sentir completo, satisfeito, amado.

Só se afastaram quando não tinham mais ar, e Gackt o olhava como se ele fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Hyde fechou os olhos, aquilo era demais pra ele.

Seus movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos e descontrolados. Hyde foi o primeiro a alcançar o ápice, soltando um longo gemido com o nome do amante, molhando seus corpos. Gackt o acompanhou logo em seguida, soltando seu orgasmo em jatos quentes dentro dele.

Ambos continuaram na mesma posição, só se olhando por um tempo. Gackt suspirou e se afastou devagar, saindo do corpo do outro, depois aproximou seus lábios novamente num beijo suave, mas sensual. Se separaram depois de alguns minutos mas permaneceram abraçados. Só então perceberam que o filme já tinha terminado.

-Sabe, a gente devia ver esse filme juntos mais vezes. - falou Hyde com um sorriso malicioso.

-Sempre que quiser, Haido. - Gackt o apertou ainda mais, passando o nariz na pele do seu pescoço. - O que acha de um banho agora?

Hyde revirou os olhos. - Mas você é mesmo um ero-menino, Gacchan.

-Sim, eu sou. - agora estava lambendo aquele ponto atrás de sua orelha que lhe dava arrepios. - E você adora...

-Tem razão. Vamos.

* * *

That's All Folks!


End file.
